Notorious
by VintageAllycat
Summary: The wildly notorious Gabriella Montez is going to East High, bringing with her, glamour, laughter and a whole lot of drama... Who's hooking up with who won't be the only thing people are gossiping about this year... Troyella x


**Hey. I've decided to write this story just for the sake of it and because I enjoy my own sardonic sarcasm. So here I am! Ok – I'm making this up as I'm going along and I really can't be bothered to edit it!**

"Your name, sweetheart?"

"Gabriella Montez."

"Right… oh yes, the new student here…right…"

The secretary shuffled her papers and checked the girl's ID on the computer system. Gabriella tapped her foot impatiently and checked her watch. Her dad's Rolex, she smiled, gotta love it.

"Hey, can we sort this little thing out later so I can just get to my homeroom?" Gabriella asked not looking up from her watch. "I really, don't want to be late on my first day of school."

Dazzled the secretary looked up and pushed down her spectacles, eyeing the girl standing before her; brown eyes, dark messy hair, plain tee with a checked shirt thrown on top and skinny jeans. She shook her head. Nothing special about this one.

"Your homeroom is in S4 with Mrs Darbus – please come back after to collect your schedule," the secretary smiled.

"Will do!" Gabriella beamed back in the most over – the – top way she could. As soon as she turned around, her smile fell lamely. _Fat chance._

Gabriella tried to recall the name of the school… Maybe it was West High? Nah couldn't be. She'd already been there and done that with that school. It had to be their enemies… North High! No… South High! _Might as well be bloody Sky High._

She strolled casually around the school not stopping and checking to see where S4 was. On the off chance that she did stroll past it - well would that really happen? The floors were made from something cool and hard, her pumps barely made a sound as she walked along but she could hear the click – clack of the high heels from the teacher coming up behind her.

Quickly she turned around the corner and held her breath. The teacher bustled right past her. Letting her breath go, she tried to smooth down her shirt but it was as creased and wrinkled as a bull – dog's face. Sighing, she came up to the next door. It read in big red letters: S4.

_Crap._

She looked round. No one was in view. She shook her hair around to make her hair look even messier.

1,

2,

3,

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

A girl with messy hair burst through into homeroom. Who was she? Some people shrugged and carried on doodling or sleeping, others stared at her with wide eyes. The girl ignored them all.

"I'm sorry I'm late!" the girl panted, "I just couldn't find the room and, well no one was around!"

A strange looking lady with grey hair sighed sympathetically.

"Oh my dear! Just come and sit here next to the Troy – it's the only space left even though Chad's space is still empty…"

Gabriella looked confused and tried to work out which one was Troy. A boy with dark hair raised his hand helpfully. Gabriella acknowledged this and sat in the space next to him.

Suddenly a guy with a huge afro clutching a basketball burst in and it seemed as though he had been running.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Darbus," the boy who was quite obviously Chad panted, "It was just my car broke down and I had to run all the way to school…"

Mrs. Darbus laughed, "Save it for someone you cares Mr. Danforth, you know the rules, if you are late to my class, then you have a detention, so what do you think I'm going to do Mr Danforth?"

Chad sighed, "I'll be here for detention after school." He stumbled to his seat and slung his tattered bag over his seat.

"You must be Gabriella Montez."

She heard the boy called Troy whisper to her.

"What's it to you?" Gabriella flirted back.

"Oh you're just so famous in these areas. You're the girl who caught the principal of West High and the cheerleader in the bleachers, you know, having _fun._"

Gabriella looked the boy up and down. He just smiled. He had dark hair and blue eyes. She raised her eyes suggestively and smirked. He was definitely an attractive boy.

"Tell you what. I'll tell you all about that at lunch. I might also tell you about how West High's golden boy, Dillon Bailey, got kicked out and sent to military school."

Troy raised his eyebrow and frowned, "I thought he got a scholarship to a school in California."

"Well, when you sleep with a guy, you can get a lot out of him." The bell rang and she stood up and bent over him. He leaned towards her and parted his lips.

Gabriella licked her lips and continued, "And I'm not just talking about his stories."

She stood up in and wrapped her checked shirt around her. It still smelt slightly of the guy last night. Damn was that good.

Troy stood up and looked her up and down. She looked like she had just gotten out of bed. "What do you want in exchange for these stories?" he raised both his eyebrows and smiled trying to block her from the hurrying crowd.

Gabriella smiled again and tilted her head to the side. "The name of the school."

"That's your price? The name of the school?" Troy was bewildered. He'd expected something like a date or a ride home – not something that was so blinkingly obvious to people who go to the school.

She shrugged and finally managed to step around the buy and get lost in the swarming crowd.

"Apparently."

He shook his head and shouted over all the bustle and noise.

"East High!"

"Yeah, man!" Chad slapped him around the back and smiled. "Good to see you brought your school spirit to school! Now let's try and see that in the game, Captain!"

"Whatever."

"Hey man, you know that girl just now that you were talking to?"

"Yes, and..?"

"She's notorious."

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

In free period Gabriella walked through the cafeteria. Someone shouted to her, "Hey! Do you want to sit with us?" It was a blonde girl and an African – American girl on a four seater table. _Why not? _Gabriella thought and turned around smiling.

"Hi, I'm Sharpay and this is Taylor. We have homeroom with you if you don't remember. But you probably do!" the blonde girl grinned. She took Gabriella's hands and looked at her deep in the eyes.

_Who the hell?_

"Of course I remember! You were sitting… in the… back?" Gabriella tried to remember but failed miserably.

"YES! You do remember!"

_Thank God._

From the crazy look in this girl's eyes, she would tear out her hair of she didn't remember.

"So," Gabriella tried, "What were you guy's talking about?"

"Oh, just about how HOT Dillon Bailey is!"

Gabriella rolled her eyes. How shallow could girls get if all they wanted to talk about were boys they'd never even met before?

"Been there done that. If you'll excuse me, I need to get to know the school. Nice talking to you." She smiled and walked away.

The other two girls just gaped and started whispering to each other.

"This one's gonna be notorious."

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

As soon as she walked out of the cafeteria then she walked into the gym and saw a huge basketball poster reading the words;

GETCHA HEAD IN THE GAME!

Gabriella laughed to herself and leant against the bleachers.

She was the game.

**Anyone get that last part? She feels as though she is the game and the poster says, GETCHA HEAD IN THE GAME! Yeah I thought it was lame too. ******

**xpinkdiamondx**

**x x x**

**x x**

**x**


End file.
